Metempsychosis
by BewareTheJester
Summary: Abraham Sapien and the team are back, now investigating a series of mass murders and mysterious ancient runes, but when he encounters an old friend who once he would've given the world for, and finds her involved, will he again, betray his team mates?


**Hello!! Jester here, So after, I think two days, since writing my first fic I am feeling quite** ** _presumptuous_ how very horrid of me truly, and so now I've decided to write another story,though this one I'll be updating and It wont be like my first fic (which was a short one-shot) so constructive criticism is wonderfully appreciated, don't be afraid to speak your mind, oh right! and If you haven't realized the pairing is NualaXNuada, and if you are not into that, then this fic is not for you, don't say I didnt warn you. Okies! without further ado, please enjoy :v**

 **Disclaimer: nope it isn't mine :'**

 **Chapter I: Encounter**

Abraham Sapien found himself frozen in place, his gils flapping rapidly.

Perhaps, if Abraham had been born with sweatglands, he would have also been sweating profusely.

...

The B.P.R.D. had been investigating a case where humans of all ages would appear lifeless, deep in forests' groves, markings of old runes, probably of an age, long dead, branded on their bodies, the language yet to be been deciphered, hence the reason a library of ancient history had been closed for the day, so that agent Sapien could find a lead, if any, on the mysterious runes.

The case had been alarming enough, to pull the old team out of retirement.

It was his first day back, and already did he feel fate's dark humour.

As soon as agent Sapien had set foot in the library, a presence had stopped him in his tracks.

The familiarity of this _pure, gentle,_ _ethereal_ soul, had his head reeling and heart pounding.

 _But it can't be._ He walked briskly now, his step almost turning into a half walk half run as he neared the being in question.

Making his way through the labirynth of bookshelves Abraham Sapien found himself completely sure of himself, it _was her!_

Her who the three sisters that were the fates decided, as if by some gruesome amusement for themselves, to have _her_ string so aptly plaited to another's, that the boundaries merged, _moulded_ , becoming an indissoluble strand of interwoven cord, golden and obsidian, a new color in it's own right, and so when it was time to cut, with their rusty shears, two hearts would fail intead of one.

 _Cruel fates,why do you tease me so?_

And he was surprised to find, a tall slim _human_ woman, arranging books of all sizes in the shelf.

 _I've truly gone mad._ and yet, he faintly recalled tales of Tir Na Nog..the celtic Otherworld, and how, some pure souls were granted resurrection.

The human woman looked up then, and her likeness to the fair dying princess he held in his arms nearly three decades ago was near identical.

The features, he found, where the same, the same aristocratic nose and full lips, the same heart shaped face and wide eyes.

It took him a minute to realize, that her eyes were even wider, due to shock, perhaps at seeing him.

but before he could say anything, her voice rang out, clearly and softly, and it was so much as he remembered, that hearing it shook his very frame.

"You must be agent Sapien?" and her voice had been laced with nervousness.

He leaned on the back of a nearby chair for support.

"Yes, my lady...and you are?"

He had to have corroboration, it could not be a coincidence.

he took a moment to also note the differences, her skin was now a pretty beige color, it reminded him a little of coffee, with too much milk, she wore her dark brown hair up, and her eyes,her beautiful eyes, though once the color of gold, were a beautiful mixture between the green of the forest and the brown bark of a tree.

"My name is Neilla DunBroch, I'm one of the owners, and keeper of this library, my father left it to me and my brother after his passing, we've worked with the beaureu for centuries" she stated matter of factly.

Abraham felt an uneasy knot in his stomach at the mention of a brother.

"b-brother?"

From his peripheral vision, he saw her hand pulling back to her side, after having it directed toward him in greeting. Shame overwhelmed him, at having ignored the gesture, though not intentionally,for he had been still examining her form. Regret followed soon after, he had also missed a perfect chance to 'read her'.

"Yes, a brother, if it is the divulging of the fact that the beaureu works within our library to outside media, your concern is moot, only our father knew of you and, after him, it is only me and my brother who know of you, but if you prefer, you can relate the circumstances to your headquarters"

and her expression became more offended by the second, suddenly Abe didn't know what to do, he was just too taken aback. Too afraid.

Before he could apologize a new voice joined them, low and husky, only then did he realized how alike the twin's voices were--for he didn't have to turn around to know it was _him_ \--both of their voices were soft and low, like sighs, breathy and light,and yet they were opposites, for his was as masculine as much as her's was feminine, and still they spoke in the same mannerism.

"Sister, your temper will surely scare the agent away, perhaps he was simply smitten by you beauty" and though the voice was playful, he fought a shiver at the remembrance of how cold it had once been.

Nuala... _Neilla_ on the other hand, shivered visibly, but in what seemed elated joy,her angry expression gone In an instant, as if it had never even touched her beautiful features.

"Niall! my brother!" and she had sprung forth, harshly rebuking Abraham as she passed him, perhaps by accident, perhaps by choice, he rubbed his hurt arm tenderly and turned to look behind him.

He was both horrofied, and unsurprised as he took in the new body of the prince, for just like his sister, all the features were there, his skin only a shade tanner than his sister's, it contrasted almost harshly with dirty blond hair,and steel blue-gray eyes, that now watched him curiously, as his sister was still within his embrace, the new Nuada, _Niall..._ as his sister had called him, gave the most innocent of expressions that Abraham could've never thought possible on the elven princes face, a friendly yet apologetic smile, his sister still holding on to him like a life line "Little Bird, you're embarrasing me in front of Mr. Sapien" and she reluctanly let go, an unhappy pout on her face as she turned toward Abraham arms crossed about her chest.

"Can you blame me?" she gingerly asked.

"I was gone for only a day, but no I dont blame you" and he pressed his lips to the crown of his sister's head.

"after all I am quite the charming individual,who ever would not loved me?" At the moment Abraham could definetly think of a few people who didn't love the prince.

A thought came to the Ichtyo Sapien then, that most likely, in their past life, this was how close they had been together, in more innocent times, before hatred, fear and mechanical armies.

Niella, _Nuala,_ laughed tenderly at her brother's joke as she wrapped her arms about his waist.

Suddenly Abraham felt completely, utterly uncomfortable,and as if sensing his distress, the twins turned to him again.

With matching looks on their faces, still holding on to eachother, they spoke simultaniously.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sapien, how rude of us"

"I'm Sorry Mr.Sapien, how rude of us"

Twins, often spoke at the same time, the familiarity of being with one another for extended periods of time, giving them, near identical characteristics in mannerism, but

it was all too much for Abraham Sapien, and for may be, the fourth time in his life, he fainted.

 **I had fun writing this chapter long into the wee hours of the night, I wonder what will happen next..**


End file.
